


Bring Me to Life

by AdenNeytiriKad



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Demons, Ghost Hunters, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, Multi, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdenNeytiriKad/pseuds/AdenNeytiriKad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young family is haunted by a terrifying demon, and The Avalanche Paranormal Society crew is asked to investigate. Tifa keeps seeing something, and Cloud is acting strangely... What is happening to the TAPS crew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Before you say anything, TAPS stands for The Avalanche Paranormal Society, ok? And Red isn't a wolf-like creature, either. In this story, he is a member of the local native tribe in Cosmo Canyon. (So he's like a Native American.) We all good now? If so, enjoy!

The woman hummed softly as she finished painting the surrounding walls blue. She pulled her chestnut locks from their prison, letting her soft hair fall about her shoulders. Her expressive emerald eyes swept about the room, a small smile gracing her face. She had just moved into the cozy two-story home outside the bustling city of Midgar a week before. The suburb, Edge, was a perfect place for her and her family to live. Her husband, Zack, was a combat instructor at the local garrison in the city. Their son, Denzel, was enrolled at the nearby school a few blocks away. Their street was that of a typical suburb: perfectly manicured lawns, crisp and bright colored houses, large fenced backyards, and caring neighbors.

Aerith sighed happily, admiring her handiwork. She felt a strong pair of arms encircle her waist, and she smiled. "All finished."

Her husband grinned, kissing her cheek softly. "It looks good, hun. We can move his bed and things in tomorrow. He'll survive sleeping on the couch for another night."

She chuckled, leaning her head against the shoulder behind her. "This place is perfect."

"That it is. I still don't understand why the other owners wanted out. Maybe I should check around for nosy neighbors?"

"No, I don't think it's because of them."

"Well the red-head-"

"Shalua."

"Is always working on something with her machines and cars..."

"But that's her job. Plus, she's good at it. You could learn a few things from her," the woman teased, eyes twinkling.

Zack chuckled, nuzzling her head gently. "Genesis ain't that bad, I guess. Neither is Angeal. But, they need to keep it down when they're sparring at three in the morning..."

"At least they're happy."

"Just like us."

She smiled at that. "Just like us."

* * *

Aerith hummed softly as she carefully approached the stairs with the laundry basket in hand. "Any more, boys?"

"No, Mom!" a young voice yelled from down the hall.

The woman smiled, setting the basket on her hip. She glanced down at the steps, holding onto the rail as she continued to the lower floor. She heard a small creak from behind her. She looked over her shoulder, but saw nothing. She shook her head and took another step. She heard it again, but with it, she felt a huge shove.

Aerith fell forward, feet leaving the stairs as she flew toward the ground at the base of the staircase. She tumbled down the last few steps, landing amid a heap of clothing next to the front door.

"Mom?" A small boy peeked around the corner at the top of the stairs, cyan eyes wide. He hurried down the flight and kneeled beside his mother. "Are you ok?" he asked, throwing some of the fabric aside.

"Yeah, hun, I'm okay," she answered, sitting up and rubbing her head gently. "Guess I tripped..."

"Oh, ok..."

She smiled softly, reaching over and ruffling the light brown hair of her son. "Can you do me a favor, though?"

"Yeah."

"Can you take these," she gestured to the mounds of clothes around them, "in the washer? I'll start it after your father gets home."

"Okay," he muttered, quickly gathering all of it and waddling with the large basket to the other side of the house.

Aerith sighed, slowly standing up. She glanced up the stairs, confused. There was nothing on the staircase, nothing for her to trip on. She shook her head, slowly hobbling to the living room. "That's strange..."

* * *

Denzel sighed in relief as he made it to the laundry room, dropping the basket next to the washer. He glanced around, shivering slightly. He didn't like the house. It was nicer than their old apartment, but it... felt different. Creepy. 'Mom said there's nothing to be afraid of...' He crossed back to the door, stopping when he noticed the handle turning. "Mom?" It stopped, air still and heavy. He hesitantly reached for it, pulling the door open. He looked around the kitchen, walking toward the fridge. He felt something wet on his hands. He held them up to his face and gasped. They were covered in something red sticky. He turned back toward the door, examining the handle closely. It was slick with it, too. "Mom..."

* * *

Zack sighed, rubbing his temples. He had listened to his wife's and son's stories with an open mind, though he doubted them himself. He had never encountered anything odd before. The house was a little creaky, sure, but what house isn't at first? He flicked off the lamp beside him, silently making his way upstairs.

He started past the bookcase by the staircase, shaking his head. He heard a small clinking sound, like glass on wood. He looked up at the bookcase as it started its descent toward him. He dashed forward, barely clearing the space before it crashed to the floor. He looked up, spotting a dark... thing gliding across the floor and up the stairs.

Zack jumped up, giving chase to the strange thing as it sped down the hall. It disappeared under his son's door, causing him to panic. He tried to shove his way into the room, but the door had somehow been barricaded.

Denzel whimpered softly, watching his dresser move in front of his door. His father rammed the door, but it didn't budge. He glanced over at the thing as it hovered in the opposite corner. It slowly grew, a figure now replaced the dark mass. A few seconds later, it transformed into the figure of man with long, silvery locks and feline-like acid green eyes. He grinned ferally at the boy, sneering.

"Denzel!" Zack yelled, falling to his knees as he finally made his way into the room.

The boy didn't move, staring at the dark being as it faded into the air. He could feel his father shaking him, so he slowly moved his head to look at him, eyes wide with terror. "Dad..."

"What happened? What's going on?"

Zack turned to his wife who lingered near the door frame. "Pack a bag. We're getting the hell out of here."

* * *

_So far so good? This is what happens when you watch as many paranormal shows as I do... Anyway, moving on..._


	2. Meet the Crew

"We got a case! We got a case!" the hyper-active ninja yelled, tearing through the small building housing The Avalanche Paranormal Society.

"Goddammitt, kid! Calm yer ass down!" Cid shouted after her, crawling out from beneath one of the TAPS vans.

"Cloud! Tifa! We got a big one!" Yuffie said, chest heaving as she skidded to a halt.

Cloud turned to look at the teen, eyebrow raised.

Tifa rolled her eyes at their leader, standing up from where she had been leaning on Cloud's desk. "Go on."

"A family left their house suddenly after living there for three weeks. They claim something shoved the mother down the stairs. The kid saw, and had, blood on his hands from where it appeared on a door handle. It attacked the father, the guy I was talking to, and tormented them. He, the ghost, pushed the kid's dresser in front of the door so they couldn't get to their son. He hasn't talked much since he saw it."

"What's it look like?" Cloud asked, resting his elbows on his knees.

"He won't say."

"Let me talk to him, then," Tifa whispered, turning to the blonde.

"Ok. Yuffie, tell Barret to get the equipment ready. Tifa, call Nanaki. We're going to need him. These people need help, so let's hurry."

The two women nodded, heading out of the small office.

Cloud sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Please, Minerva, watch over us and protect us as we do your work at ridding this world of demons and monsters create to torment innocent souls…"

* * *

"This is it," Cid said, pulling the lead van into the driveway.

Cloud nodded, climbing out of the vehicle and examining the exterior of the building.

Tifa quickly joined him, laying a hand on his arm.

He shrugged it off, approaching the small family waiting near the front door. "Hello, I'm Cloud Strife, founder of The Avalanche Paranormal Society. This is Tifa Lockhart, co-founder and paranormal sensitive. Barret Wallace is tech specialist, and this is Nanaki. He's a demonologist from the local Native tribe nearby. He'll be assisting us as well," Cloud informed them, gesturing to each member as he introduced him.

The black-haired man nodded, shaking each member's hand. "And these two?" he waved toward the two darting in and out of the vans.

"Cid Highwind is our transportation director, and Yuffie Kisaragi is our case worker and video and audio analyst. They'll be monitoring our investigation from the vans with our live feed cameras. They'll let us know if anything happens elsewhere in the house."

Zack nodded, turning to his wife. "I'm Zack Fair. I'm a combat instructor for the garrison in Midgar. This is my wife, Aerith, and Denzel, our son."

"Can you tell us what's been happening?" Cloud asked, glancing up at the windows.

Each of the parents recounted what they had experienced, but the boy remained silent. Tifa knelt down in front of him, whispering to him. He shook his head, looking up at her.

"Denzel, can you tell us what happened?"

He nodded, glancing at the door.

"He can't hurt you out here, hun."

The boy fell quiet for a few minutes before he began recalling his own experiences.

"What did he look like?" she whispered, watching him carefully.

"He…"

"He's not going to hurt you anymore, Denzel. We won't let him."

"He had long, silver hair, longer than yours," he answered softly. He had green eyes, like a cat's. He was really tall, taller then that guy," he muttered, pointing to Barret.

"Anything else?"

The boy shook his head, going back to his spot between his parents.

Tifa glanced up at Cloud, then at Yuffie. "Start talking to the neighbors. See what you can find out about the house's history.

The teen nodded, bolting off next door.

"I'll get started settin' up. Where's the hot spots at?" Barret asked picking up some of the cases of equipment.

"The stairs, for one," Aerith said, running a hand through her son's light brown hair.

"Denzel's room and the laundry room. You can try the basement, too. We've never been down there, though," Zack told them, handing them the key.

Cloud nodded, gesturing to the tall man. "Go ahead. Red, you and Tifa wait out here. We'll let you in to wander after the cameras are set up," he directed them, heading in after his friend.

"Yo boss, you sure about this one?"

"They need help. No one else will help a case this severe."

"Okay…"

 


	3. Facts and Attacks

"Hey! Hey, Tifa! I found somebody who can tell us about the house!" Yuffie yelled, dragging a man with long black hair and blood red eyes toward her.

"Yuffie, let the poor guy go. I'm Tifa Lockhart, co-founder of TAPS," she introduced herself, shaking his hand.

"Vincent Valentine. My family has lived across the street for several generations," he told her, glancing at the home in front of him.

"Did anything tragic happen here?"

The man nodded, turning back to her. "There was a family that lived here once. The father was a scientist, as was his wife. Their son was actually an experiment of sorts. He was a high-ranking official in the army until he discovered what he really was. He returned home to find his mother dead by her own hand. He became so enraged that he murdered his father before committing suicide himself," he recounted solemnly.

Tifa turned to Nanaki, her wine-colored eyes showed her worry. "We're going to have to be very carefully, then…"

"Vincent, long time no see," a man said behind them, causing the group to turn. The other neighbors crossed toward them, the two men waving slightly.

"Angeal. Genesis."

"What brought you here?" the red-head asked, smirking slightly.

"Hojo and Sephiroth," he replied sharply.

"What?" Angeal said, looking between the people gathered.

"You knew about them?" Tifa interjected, stepping forward.

"Yeah," the man answered, glancing at Genesis, who nodded. "We were in the same company for a while. We were the ones who discovered them in the house…"

"Sephiroth never ignored a call from the higher-ups before, so when he didn't answer-"

"They sent us in to check on them."

"When did this happen exactly?"

"About five years ago."

"And no one else knew about it?"

"They kept it out of the media. Publicity was the last thing ShinRa wanted at the time."

"I see," Tifa mumbled, facing her co-worker once more. "This is worse than we originally thought…"

* * *

"Finished!" Barret yelled, standing upright. "We good?"

"Let me check. Cid, are we all set?"

"Looks like. And hurry up and get yer asses down here. Tifa's got some'hn to tell you."

"What's up?"

"Tifa and Yuffie have found some gold."

* * *

"What's up, Teef?"

"You guys have heard of Sephiroth, right? The famed army general that went under?" Both men nodded in response, so she continued. "We've been told this was his family's home. His mother committed suicide, then Sephiroth killed his father before turning the weapon on himself."

The two men looked at each other, nodding. "Then we're going to have to be extra cautious when we start. Tifa, Red, I want both of you to take a hand-held camera and a digital voice recorder with you on your walkthroughs. And, make sure they're on at all times."

The two nodded solemnly, heading to the vans for their equipment.

"Be careful," Denzel murmured as they past them to go inside.

Tifa smiled softly, putting a hand on his shoulder gently. "Don't worry. We'll get him." This made the boy smile softly. Tifa proceeded inside, heading upstairs first. "I'll holler when I'm ready to trade floors, okay?"

Nanaki nodded heading toward the kitchen.

The woman sighed, carefully climbing up the staircase to the upper level. She started with the end of the hallway, working her way to Denzel's room. She asked some of the typical EVP session questions, along with some of her own. "Why are still here? Why are you tormenting people? Is it because you want them to suffer like you did?"

"Anything so far?" her walkie-talkie sputtered from her waist.

"I've got some feelings, but nothing significant yet."

"Have you done Denzel's room?"

"I'm walking in right now." She clipped it back to her pants, waving to the camera in the corner. She sat on the bed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Then, she felt him, a strong presence of turmoil and hatred. It nearly knocked her off her perch. She could feel him all around, oppressive and dark. She opened her eyes, staring into the corner. "Show yourself. I know you're here."

Nothing happened.

"I can feel you. Show yourself." The door slammed shut, but she repressed her urge to jump. "I know you revealed yourself to the boy who lives in here. Show yourself." She felt the hairs on her skin rise, and a cold breeze caressed her. She heard a small click. The door had locked itself. She stood up quickly, grabbing her camera. She strode to the door, testing it. "Locked it, did you?" She turned slightly, glancing into the corner. The air had grown heavier in the past few seconds, making her even more aware of the room she was in. She saw something slowly trickle from the walls, pooling on the floor. It rose up, forming an ominous haze. It launched itself right at her, shoving her back against the door. She felt her camera wretched from her fingers, and it sailed across the room and under the bed. She gasped softly as she now stared into the acidic eyes of what remained of Sephiroth Crescent's soul. He sneered, putting a hand around her throat and lifting her off the ground. She tried to make a sound, but the pressure was too great.

"You die. Now."

* * *

Cid cursed, smacking the monitor repeatedly. "What the hell… The feed's gone."

"To which one?" Cloud asked, peering into the van.

"The one in the kid's room."

He paled, yanking his walkie-talkie off his belt. "Tifa? What's going on?" Empty static answered him. "Shit. Red, where are you?"

"In the basement. Why do you ask?"

"Feed's gone from Denzel's room, and Tifa's in there."

"On my way."

"Right behind you." He dashed from the vehicle, Barret at his heels.

"This ain't right! We haven't even started investigating yet? Plus, it's still sunny outside!" Barret yelled, barreling up the stairs.

"It doesn't matter," Cloud muttered, reaching the top of the staircase.

 


	4. Rescues and Realizations

Cloud and Barret met Red at the door, which he was already pushing against. "It's locked."

"Stand back."

"Wait, listen!" Nanaki said, pressing his ear against the door. They heard something smacking the door weakly.

"Tifa…"

They heard something hit the dresser opposite the door and another hit the floor.

"Now, Barret!"

Barret launched himself at the door, snapping the wood and sending the door crashing into the adjacent wall.

Cloud rushed to Tifa's side where she now laid. He brushed her hair away from her face, and she opened her wine colored eyes. "You're… late."

"Are you okay?"

She sat up, taking a deep breath. She gingerly rubbed her throat, wincing slightly. He carefully moved her hair aside and frowned. A bruise had already begun to form, purple and blue slowly creeping into sight. He helped her up, looking around. "Under the bed."

He reached underneath it and pulled out her handheld. He picked up the audio recorder from the bed and sighed. They all headed outside to the vans, closing the door firmly behind them.

* * *

Tifa tried to break his flow of energy, but she couldn't. She watched as the room grew dimmer, and the thing in front of her blurred. She could feel him leering at her. She pooled her energy, waiting. She could faintly hear someone trying to open the door. She feebly hit the door with her palms, closing her eyes. She threw her energy at him, knocking him off-guard. He stumbled back into the dresser opposite them, and she dropped to the floor. She skid across the carpet, taking a deep breath. The door burst open, and he faded, leaving her alone for a brief second.

She closed her eyes, taking careful breaths of air. "Thank you, Minerva…"

* * *

Cid cursed, standing up quickly. He forced the woman into his chair he previously occupied and rambled away. "Why the hell would it-"

"Cid, calm down," Cloud said, handing Tifa's equipment to Yuffie. "Play it back."

The teen nodded, connecting it to the computer and swiftly rewinding it. She hit the play button and leaned back.

They watched as the door slammed shut and locked. They heard Tifa asking her questions, but what they saw next stunned them all to silence.

There was nothing there. It was like and invisible force picked the woman up and pinned her to the door. But when Tifa started to fall, something hit the dresser. They saw it rock back against the wall. They watched as she skid to a halt and remained there until Cloud rushed in.

"Wait, go back," Tifa whispered, pointing to a picture frame on top of the dresser. Yuffie replayed it again, biting her tongue. This time, they saw him, the long, silvery hair and tall, lithe build. "We got him," she muttered, sighing softly.

Yuffie grabbed the audio recorder and plugged it in, pulling it up on screen. She quickly scanned the sound waves, noting several anamolies. She played it, then turned it up.

_"'Is it because you want them to suffer like you did?'"_

_"'Suffering is good," the deep, somewhat raspy voice shook them all._

"That's not it." She quickly highlighted another.

_"'You die. Now.'"_

Nanaki turned to Tifa, setting a hand on her arm. "Did you hear this?"

"Yes."

"Then he has enough energy to not only move objects, but to speak and physically manifest and attack. We need to get in there do a cleansing ritual," he told them, climbing out of the vehicle.

"Tifa, I want you to-"

"I won't stay out here, if that's what you're asking."

"Tifa-"

"No. You need me. I know when he's around. I can sense where he is. You need that."

"What if he-"

"He won't do that after what I did to him. He knows what I can do."

Cloud ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "I don't like this."

"You don't have to," she answered softly, following after the Native. "We have to end this, and I want to be there to witness it."

Cloud watched her as she helped Red prep the supplies. He glanced over at Yuffie, sighing. "Get ready."

She nodded, typing frantically. "All set. Be careful."

He nodded solemnly, climbing out after them. "Let's end this."

 


	5. Repelling Fate

Cloud quickly gathered the group in front of the home, each one of them anxious.

"What's the plan, Spikey?" Barret asked, fiddling with his camera.

"No one goes alone. Stick together. When it starts picking up, Red will expel him, got it?"

"What if that doesn't work?" Tifa whispered in his ear, glancing up at him worriedly.

"We'll make it work. We're not leaving until that thing is gone." And with that, he opened the door and headed into the belly of the beast. Barret scrambled after him, Nanaki and Tifa following reluctantly.

"Please, Goddess, protect your children from the dark as your light fades into this twilight..."

Cloud gently pulled Tifa aside, letting the other two head deeper into the home. "Are you okay with go-"

"No. That's his room. If anyone goes in there, he'll do the same thing. Cloud, that is his territory. He has the advantage. I say we make come to us. Then, no one else will get hurt," she muttered quickly, pulling him toward the kitchen. "Please, Cloud. Let's join the others and start."

"Okay," he nodded, allowing her to take him toward the rest of the company. However, he carefully snuck a glance up the stairs. 'Get ready, you bastard. Here we come."

* * *

Tifa sighed, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Tifa?" Nanaki whispered, walking over to the woman and kneeling beside her chair. "What's wrong?"

"It's Cloud. He wanted to go into his room, despite everything that's happened..."

He nodded, putting a hand over hers. "Tifa, he is very protective of all of us, especially you. It will be alright."

"I know..."

"Hey Red, where'd Cloud go?" Barret asked, glancing around.

Tifa glanced over his shoulder, spotting a familiar aura of darkness. The demon grinned wickedly at her as he faded, his energy moving toward the ceiling. She dashed out of her seat, quickly bounding up the stairs. She went to opoen the door, but it swung in as she arrived.

Cloud blinked, closing the door behind him. "What?"

"Are you-"

"I'm fine," he muttered, brushing past her as he started down the staircase.

She stood rooted to her spot as she watched him descend. She nearly gasped aloud when the blonde turned and leered at her, his eyes flashing menacingly. He smirked, continuing on his way toward the rest of the crew.

'No...'

* * *

Nanaki shiverd as he halted his exploration of the room.

"What's up, Red?"

"Something is not as it should be," he answered softly, pulling out a small charm. He chanted under his breath, closing his eyes. He could see the energies of the world beneath his eyelids, the soft, bright glows of the plants and even brighter colors of his companions. He turned his head as the other two members rejoined them. Tifa's aura was darker than usual. She was frightened, but that wasn't difficult to understand after everything they'd been through that day alone. Cloud's was his normal shade of blues, but he detected the faint glimmer of something else, something darker. A thin, almost inperceptible black ribbon had wound itself around him. He opened his eyes once more, his sight resting on their leader. He found that Cloud was openly staring at him as well, his azure eyes simmering.

"Let's get started," Cloud mumbled, flipping on his camera as he walked.

Nanaki strode silently over to Tifa, whispering, "I see it."

She nodded slightly, sighing. "You do know how to-"

"Yes."

"Then we need to-"

"I'm heading down to the basement," Cloud announced as he started down the dark stairwell with Barret at his side.

Red gently pulled Tifa toward the door. "We have to do it now before the demon harms him."

"Too late." They looked toward the basement, watching the door slam shut. "He's mine."

Tifa bolted to the door, trying the handle. She pressed her ear to the door, listening for anything that could be heard. It was silent. She glanced back at Nanaki, her jaw clenched. He nodded, and she stepped back. She kicked it swiftly, then again until the wood around the lock splintered. She and Red quickly descended the steps, Nanaki clutching his charm tightly and chanting his native tongue. Tifa nearly tripped over Barret, who was lying at the base and rubbing his head.

The man pointed towards the other end of the room, muttering, "Careful, yo. He's not himself. He just turned, and his eyes glew green for a sec. It was freaky. Then, he swung 'round and knocked me in the head." He stood up, collecting himself and his fallen flashlight off the ground. They proceeded silently, Barret turning the light off and leaving them in darkness.

Something ran into Barret, tackling him to the ground. The flashlight clattered to the floor, flickering to life. Cloud had Barret down by the throat, a sadistic grin spread across his face. Tifa ran over, yanking him off the large man and holding his arms behind his back. Nanaki began murmuring even louder, walking toward the pair.

Tifa slowly transfered some of her energy to her friend, spreading her postive to surround the dark within him. "Cloud-"

"Is not here," the blonde bit out, shaking softly.

"Cloud, listen to me. you're not dark like he is."

"Are you sure about that? Do you know what he thinks? He-"

"It doesn't matter. He is good. I know he is."

Red approached them, eyes half-open as he chanted faster. Cloud tried to wretch himself from the woman's grasp, hissing and yelling at the man. "Wait until I control him completely, then I'm going to enjoy your death. I'll watch the light drain from your eyes as your blood stills..."

Tifa latched her soul onto that of Sephiroth, her head pounding against her skull. "Nanaki, I can't-"

"Then do it."

She tugged herself from his body, yanking the demon from her companion. Her friend fell silent, collapsing against her.

The air grew dank and oppressive as the demon manifested into his form, anger etched in his figure strode toward them, growing clearer and more solid with each step. He hit Nanaki across the chest, sending him into the far wall. He reached toward the blonde again, but Tifa shoved him behind her. He smirked, his acidic gaze boring into hers. "Now, you die."

"No. It's time for you to move on."

"Naive woman, I will not leave-"

"Then let us help you," she interupted, pointing to Nanaki.

Sephiroth turned, eyes narrowed. "That's not-"

Nanaki flung some of the holy water at him, charm clenched tightly in his fist. Bright light surrounded the demon, energy radiating from its being. The room became filled with purity as Nanaki muttered, "It is quite possible." He recited the lasts line of the ancient prayer, ducking aside as the demon lashed out with his dwindling energy reserve. Tifa quickly covered her friend, turning her back upon the demon and taking the brunt of his energy whirlwind. Sephiroth shrieked, the room continually growing darker. The light died, the heaviness in the air vanishing.

"T-Tifa?"

Nanaki turned on his own flashlight, sweeping the beam across the room.

Tifa sighed, falling to her knes. "He's gone..."

Cloud kneeled beside her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No..."

Tifa glanced over at Nanaki, confused. "Amnesia typically occurs if one is possessed," he replied to her look, striding over to the other member of their party.

"Yo..." Barret grumbled, sitting up."

"You okay?" Tifa asked.

He grunted softly, gingerly prodding his head. "That's how many times I've been hit in the head now?"

Nanaki chuckled softly, handing him a sprig of an herb from the pouch at his waist. "Place it under your tongue and suck on it. It will help with the headache."

"How did you- never mind. I don't wanna know."

Tifa smiled softly at the banter, standing up.

"Tifa, what happened?"

"He knocked Barret over twice. Red hit him with the water and expelled him with his chants."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Nanaki glanced up at her knowingly, whispering to Barret. The man nodded, standing up and cracking his neck. "Let's get out of here, yo. I think they'll want their house back."

Cloud nodded, leading them back to the main level. They emerged in the kitchen as pink shadows slid across the walls. Tifa sighed softly, looking around. "It's so-"

"Peaceful."

 


	6. Epilogue: After the Fall

"We can't thank you enough," Aerith gushed, hugging each member as they entered the house several weeks later.

"It's perfect now, thanks to you," Zack added, shaking their hands.

"Tifa, come look at my room!" Denzel exclaimed, pulling the young woman toward the stairs. She smiled, going up with him.

The rest of the company sat in the living room with their hosts as the talked animately about the last few weeks of peace.

"It's so tranquil now. It's just like it should've been," Aerith said, leaning on her husband. He smiled, looking up at the team.

"Thank you. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't come when you did."

"We can only imagine. But, it is over. It is best not to dwell on the ifs," Nanaki responded, rolling his charm through his fingers.

"Dad, can we go outside?" Denzel asked, reappearing with Tifa in the doorway.

"Sure thing, bud. "You guys wanna-"

"We should get going. Yuffie should have everything filed away by now. Besides, she probably has another case for us," Cloud interupted, standing.

"Come back and visit sometime," Zack told them, escorting them to the door.

"Bye, Tifa!" Denzel yelled, waving from behind his parents as they piled into the van.

Tifa smiled, waving as the van turned the corner.

"Tifa."

"Hm?"

"Ready for the next one?"

"Always."

* * *

_I hope you liked it! This has been swishing around in my head for a long time. I finally got the motivation to write it after watching Ghost Adventures and Ghost Hunters. And don't forget, I don't own the characters!_


End file.
